


仲夏夜midsummer night

by fourtable



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, dransy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourtable/pseuds/fourtable
Summary: 《仲夏夜之梦》里有一种魔汁，是西方一朵白色小花因为误中了丘比特的爱情之箭，受创伤后而流出的汁液。将这种魔汁抹在熟睡人的眼皮上，醒来之后就会疯狂的爱上他见到第一个生物，不论是人是妖。





	仲夏夜midsummer night

**Author's Note:**

> 来ao3存文

序  
 P.P   
       《仲夏夜之梦》里有一种魔汁，是西方一朵白色小花因为误中了丘比特的爱情之箭，受创伤后而流出的汁液。将这种魔汁抹在熟睡人的眼皮上，醒来之后就会疯狂的爱上他见到第一个生物，不论是人是妖。  
        这朵花真实存在，我比谁都清楚。八岁那年它救过我的性命，此后我将一生都回报给它。  
        我的一生，是药是酒，始终混杂着这种睁眼后疯狂的固执。

童年  
D.M  
        二十多年前，我八岁那年，在马尔福庄园的小栋阁楼里，我展开一次次的探险以度过夏日空闲的时间。  
        我现在回忆二十年前，仿佛是在回忆另一个人，因此也掺杂了许多宽恕。  
        我最好的两个朋友，克拉布和高尔，他们都是大块头，所以我不太乐于叫他们一起来参加隐秘的冒险。  
        从族谱里看来的说法，阁楼藏着许多秘密，古老晦涩，严肃无趣。  
        而我在那个年龄，虽然有许多禁令告诫，但还是对所有未知都感到好奇。  
        只是我不知道，秘密就是秘密，当你拥有了它，并不意味着它就将公之于众，而是你也将被它所控，要不将它淡忘，要不然将它永远背负。  
        一个人的童年几乎可以影响他的一生，我的童年和我的整个人生一模一样，有一重灵魂如同灯源，童年时我离灯源很近，影子短小，童年后我渐行渐远，那影子被无限拉长，我始终没逃脱这重灵魂的映射，我走在它安排过的道路上。

P·P  
        那时我才活了八年，八年太短甚至不能叫活过。  
        尤其是即将面临无尽的死亡，我们谁也不知道死亡之后是什么。  
        八岁那年我得过一场大病，按照占卜师无能为力听天由命的表情所透露出的消息，我的寿命应该只有八年，我将死于闷沉的夏季，一入土便会有当季的时髦鲜花被放置在坟前，而其他人经历一场不痛不痒的悲伤后会将我遗忘，然后趁着假期去度假。  
        我那时的恐慌不是语言所能描述。病痛让我连流泪的力气也没有，紧紧是恐惧就能让我在夏季里出盖着厚实的被子也出一身冷汗。  
        就这样度日如年煎熬的一天里，四处奔波的母亲告诉我，感谢梅林，马尔福夫人有办法救我，有西方魔药养成的花，我们要把所有的运气都压在这朵白色的花上。  
        次日我被送去马尔福庄园，住在单独成立的阁楼上，那里犹如死亡般沉默，而就是这样的地方，要将我带离死亡。

D.M  
        我想象中的探险，应该是发现，而不是被发现。  
        我想象中的秘密，应该是沉默古老沾满灰尘，而不是鲜活稚嫩令人怜惜。  
        反正，阁楼里藏着的，至少不该是个女孩。

P.P  
        这道法术是人世间的起死回生。  
        我昏昏欲睡，耳畔脑海全是妖精的吵闹，它们在复制我短暂的人生回忆里那些最乏味的对话。  
        直到最后，白色的花瓣落在我眼睛上，又痛又痒，我瞬间清醒，本能的想要睁眼，眼皮却被牢牢封住。如果这场古老的医术未能拯救我的性命，我将要抛弃这世间一切，我忍不住流了眼泪，泪水接触到花瓣，我进入到白色的梦境中。

D.M  
        我在阁楼里发现了一间没有锁门的房间，随即便发现了她。  
        我倚靠在门廊上注视着她，黑色的头发，额头上都是汗，双唇紧闭她瘦小的脸显出牙齿紧紧咬合的轮廓，我感到一阵紧张，紧握拳头都是汗液，我如此不安，甚至忘了是在自己的家。  
        第二天下午我又跑去看她，阳光经过蚕丝窗帘的过滤，进入房间的时候只剩下薄薄的一层。我发现这件房间出奇的简洁，没有任何一张画像，没有照片，连家族徽章都没有悬挂。  
        干净的像间病房。  
        我才注意到昨天的那个女孩醒了，半坐在床上，吓了我一跳，我猜她在我适应昏暗房间的时候就已经开始打量我了。  
        我问她“你生病了吗？”  
        她用鼻腔回答了我一声“嗯。”  
        “很严重吗？”  
        她摇了摇头。  
        她看起来不想和我搭话，我只得说“那祝你早日康复。”  
        她笑了，我相信这是病后初愈的迹象。

P.P  
        病愈之后妈妈终于在精神状态上舒展了很多，半年来她忧心忡忡偷偷掉眼泪的样子，快要让我忘了家里本来的温馨。  
        夏天越来越闷，而我在自己卧室享受难得的穿堂风的时候，我也对生活燃起了希望，那天我与自己约定，从今往后的每一天，我都要珍惜这来之不易的健康，无论何时都要将一切打理好。  
        不出半个月我就完全忘记了病痛的感觉，然而那种如春天般苏醒的，久违的健康的感受却迟迟未到。痛感消失不意味着健康，就像每天的机械的呼吸进食也不能代表真正的活着。  
        我每天都会觉得心口在痒，晕晕乎乎，有一种想要癫狂的兴奋感在作祟，不受控制。  
        我开始做梦，从那天到现在，二十多年，只有极少数的日子里没有做过梦，我就连白天稍微打盹都会梦到些什么。  
        八岁那年的许多次，我都会在夜里回到马尔福庄园的阁楼里，我会看见一张脸，昏暗的光线下只能模模糊糊看到轮廓，和我一般年纪，面容英俊又紧张，他开口问我是谁，我每次想回答的时候，都会发现自己竟然真的想不起来我是谁，再过用力的思索就会打破梦境，我会醒来，带有未能回答他的遗憾，发现自己躺在漆黑又安静的卧室里，心跳清晰急促。  
        接着我在心中默念，“我是Pansy，Parkinson家的独生女。你是谁呢？”

D.M  
        夏天我整日玩耍，从日出到日落都不见人影。  
        当然，上述并不完全属实。只是我父亲的说法，用来批评我，以及给我加更多的功课。  
        阁楼里什么也没有，或许秘密藏在别处，或许被转移了。  
        关于那个女孩，我记得她的样子，很漂亮，但是看起来很久没有开心过。我希望她能开心，至少是留宿在马尔福庄园的时候，我们家族祖祖辈辈积攒的抑郁已经够多了，我不希望即使连客人都在我家如此愁闷，反正离了我家我就懒得管别人开不开心了。  
        我再没见过她，我可能再也见不到她了，但我有时候会想起这个人，虽然这不在我的管辖范围内，但我还是会想她离开了我家有没有感到愉快些。

P.P  
        秋天渐凉了，树叶和阳光，一切金色笼罩，我能感到，我已经渐渐在向幸福的金色靠拢，只要他能一直惠顾我的梦。  
        关于梦里的这位朋友，他越出现我便越觉得不可自拔。我仿佛上辈子就见过他，曾经知根知底，而现如今要从名字开始重头来过。  
        “神话中有一位海怪爱上了一颗珍珠，采珠人潜入水中取出了这颗珍珠，并将它献给波斯国王庇鲁士，海怪愤而杀死采珠人，并为失去所爱哀伤七个月之久。”  
        世间的爱千奇百怪，而在种种预兆的胁迫下，我爱上我的梦中常客。

少年  
D.M  
        十一岁入学是所有巫师都经历过的最重要的事情之一。  
        我生长的飞快，头脑和身体都在更新换代。这对我来说就意味着童年要结束了，关于童年的许多事情我都记不清楚了，反正应该是傻事一箩筐。  
        在临上火车前，父亲嘱咐我要在一切竞争中保持前列，与其他纯血多来往，在霍格沃茨什么都不用怕。他没有说要远离低贱的血统，反正我要去斯莱特林，他说不说这句话都无所谓。  
        总之，我要去结交些新朋友。

 

P.P  
        感谢梅林，我没见过任何一个比我运气更好的人。  
        我居然见到他了，在开往霍格沃茨的列车上。我在车厢里路过，就看到了坐在包厢里的他，真实存在，有触感可证。  
        金发，帅气到耀眼的程度，脸上的表情很好笑，说话的时候挑眉又爱挂着讥笑，假装傲慢生气，可眼睛又在偷着观察别人的反应。  
        我没有控制住，在他昂着头讲话的时候伸手捏了他的脸。  
        他先是被吓了一跳，接着又摆出讥讽脸问到：“你是谁？”  
        “我是Pansy，Parkinson家的独生女。你呢？”这次，我终于能说出口了。

 

D.M  
        这个Pansy.Parkinson太奇怪了，老是冷不丁的出现。  
        整个斯莱特林也太奇怪了，居然找不出一个比她更漂亮的女孩子。  
        勉为其难，毕竟盛情难却，我算是和她交了个朋友。

 

P.P  
        我见到Draco就会忍不住兴奋，而且这种兴奋并不是短暂的，想象一下在“兴奋状态”前面加上“漫长的”，这太傻了。  
        每天早起我都会在休息室里等他，不管他有没有看见我，我都要跟着他去大厅吃早饭。  
        我就是觉得这样开心，我想做什么就做什么，不想管别人的评价。  
        童年时我总觉得我有两重生活，一重属于白天的现实，一重属于夜晚的梦境。  
        现在两重平行线终于交汇了。

D.M  
        无法想象要和成群的麻瓜出身的人混在一起，他们在课堂上对魔法大惊小怪的蠢样，总是出那些乱七八糟的状况让我觉得很烦。我经常想要是没有他们就好了。  
        霍格沃茨是鱼龙混杂的地方，我都有点想念马尔福庄园了。那个奇怪的老头总是偏爱格兰芬多，还有威风疤头波特，一个人在婴儿的时候打败了黑魔王，这并不能证明他本人有什么过人的才气吧。  
        在只有斯莱特林的团体内部我才觉得舒服些，至少这是正常人的领地。

 

P.P  
        我察觉到现实和想象有些出入，小马尔福和我梦中的人不太一样，他不温柔，不成熟。浑身冒着中二的粉色气泡，他说话带有敌意，聊天主要为炫耀为主，讥讽为辅。  
        但他有他的可爱，在斯莱特林他很受欢迎，男生们看中他的势力，而女生们都喜欢他的外表。  
        Draco不是童话中风度翩翩的王子，语言不甜蜜，行为也不绅士。  
        他的高高在上的地位要建立在贬低别人的基础上才更牢固，如果哪天他不再一抓住别人的把柄就使劲嘲笑，那么他除了傲慢之外的其他缺点会很快暴露出来。  
        为了满足他的虚荣心，我会尽力表现得傻气一些，让他有机可乘。  
        当他得意的笑，我也会感到满足，虽然知道他的种种缺点，我对他的爱却无法动摇。  
        越长大越无法包容别人，而我从开始就把他当做了自己思想里的产物，一个人对自己总是很容易原谅。  
        他不会做的事情比会的多，我记得有次他来求我帮他写作业，他笑着说：“Pansy，没了你我可怎么办啊。”一句玩笑话，一句不知道他给多少人说过的话，我差点掉了眼泪。  
        我爱他完全不受自己控制，像中了魔咒一般，我其实很想说：“Draco，没了你我可怎么办啊。”  
D.M  
        一年级的时候Pansy比我高一点，到了三年级的时候我就比她高出半个头了。  
        一副漂亮的长相会吸引别人的注意，外表影响人的判断的结果是本能且显而易见的。就像我和她一般高的时候总觉得她是个伙伴，爱粘着我，我喜欢和她一起玩，现在看她又会觉得她比我弱小，需要保护。  
        我第一次见她安静又松懈的状态，湖底的深蓝色水纹映射在休息室的墙上，还有火炉底部跳跃的蓝色火焰。我心里莫名紧张，我不喜欢看到她呈现出我没见过的样子，但我又觉得这幅模样很眼熟，只是模糊不清了。  
        她不再像以前那样粘着我了，我希望她只是在忙着学业上的事情。  
        我最怕不在我控制范围之内的事，因为我不知道该怎样处理。仅仅是想到她可能对我是陌生的，虽然这种可能性小得微乎其微，但只有想到我就会打个冷颤。  
        那天在休息室里她没有看到我，没有和我咋咋呼呼的打招呼，我也没敢跟她说话。  
过了几天我才后知后觉，她那副怠倦的表情肯定时时出现过，因为那种习惯性的抑郁成性的姿态骗不了人。  
        如果她不再喜欢我了…那我该怎么办？我很恐惧这种可能性，就算不是现在，就算是很多年后我也不愿想象她不再跟着我的样子。

P.P  
        鹰头马身有翼兽把Draco啄折了胳膊，这在当时是霍格沃茨的一件大事，格兰芬多庆祝了三天，而斯莱特林为此高兴的周期更长，只不过不是在明面上的。  
        我们每天都分组轮流去医务室看他，目的是逃过各自最讨厌的课程，高尔和克拉布都宁愿在充着医药味的病房里吃蛋糕也不愿上课，直到斯内普教授威胁要扣留他们家里寄来的包裹，这份看护的任务才落到我头上。  
        他醒着的时候会和我聊聊天，他睡着了我就自己看书，直到日落无法再阅读，我就只能看着他了。  
        他睡觉的时候也是眉头紧蹙，总是有愁不完的事。  
        他从小到大都拥有出众的外表，少年形态更迷人。包含着喜怒哀乐的眼睛，还有他尖翘的鼻子。  
        尖翘的鼻子…在昏暗的病房光源下，我猛的想起八岁的那场大病，那感觉太遥远了，童年发生过的事情似乎都是即刻便被忘记。那天在马尔福庄园的阁楼里好像确实有过一个男孩和我说话。原来我的梦不是神启，一开始就是现实的投影。  
        马尔福夫人告诫过那朵救命的白色小花，会让人无药可救得爱上睁眼之后到日落之前见到的第一个人，所以在那间房间里连画像都不曾放置过。  
        我是在那个时候见到的他吗？这份爱永远不会自行消融了吗？

D.M  
        我记得四年级的舞会结束时我陪Pansy坐在榭寄生下，她穿了一晚上的高跟鞋脚疼的厉害。  
        我们迟迟没有回湖底，因为外面的空气很舒服，她的头发被晚风吹拂，在我脸上隐隐做痒。  
        在榭寄生下吻一位美丽的女士，是绅士的行为。

P.P  
        级长通知书下来的那天，我书桌上还摆着刚写完没来得及寄出给的他的信，他就撒上飞路粉来找我了。  
        他说虽然这是在意料之中，但还是值得庆贺。于是我们偷着跑去了翻倒巷，和几个年轻的巫师混在一起，他介绍我们的时候说我们是斯莱特林新级长，往后是马尔福夫妇，我只是喝着黄油啤酒哈哈大笑。 

D.M  
        即将升六年级的那个假期，是我人生中最暗无天日的时期，我承受着恐惧压力和煎熬。我突然觉得从前那些和格兰芬多怄气的小打小闹已经是很遥远的事情了，我要在一瞬间和过去的所有告别。想到家庭将面临的厄运，父母所受的威胁，我没日没夜的颤栗。  
        在独自锁在房间里的待了一周后，我去找Pansy了。  
        不是告别，我只是觉得很多话现在不说，往后再说就变了意思，我怕再无机会。  
        我想说Pansy其实我一直特别爱你，我越长大越明白你的好。  
        我小时候太不懂事，对你不够好，我想从此刻开始给你所有最好的，我怕以后我不在你身边，你翻起旧账来埋怨我，觉得我辜负了你，我都无从反驳。  
        我想告诉她，像我这样的人，能得到你如此固执坚定的爱是我偷藏了福灵剂。  
        我现在站在分岔路口，我只有一条路可走，这条路太窄了，我怕你又要跟着我。从前总是你跟着我，这次我想跟着你走，可是没有办法，我们从来都无法选择。  
        你忘记我过去所有的任性吧，你发现没有这几年我长大了，对你也变好了。以后你要又觉得我不好，你把这些拿出来想想，原谅我吧。  
         我在脑海中打了无数次草稿，可到头却只说出来了最后的一句话：“Pansy，你是对我最好的人，不论以后如何，我永远感激你。”  
        这句话我本是笑着说的，她却流了眼泪。 

P.P  
        遥远的，永远无法回归的夏日。  
        太阳直射在北回归线上，虽然仍旧遥远，但那还是我们离太阳最近的一天。  
        我一生中保持持平状态的，始终高昂的对Draco.Malfoy的爱意，在那一天达到了鼎盛。  
        他全身发烫，我们躺在我的单人床上，面色红晕，而我头脑一片空白，想不起没有他的过去，也看不到没有他的未来。  
        我的一切有如早已规划好那般，终于被他填满。 

成年篇  
D.M  
        仲夏，掺杂着血腥味。  
        纯血统和麻瓜出身的血其实没有什么不同。至少它们留在地上的样子并没有哪方更高贵，哪方更低贱。  
        我盯着地上的一股血流，想象着它不过是一条彩色的溪流，想象着它在逃窜。  
        我也想逃了，就让圣人波特和凤凰社获得胜利吧。我只想好好活着。

 

P.P  
        当你发现你坚持过十九年的信念被推翻，这是多么绝望。  
        从一开始我们就知道，纯血统是我们的骄傲，而麻瓜出身的外来人口，侵占着我们祖辈留下的的资源。  
        人生来不平等，家庭财富地位，而那些人一味的想要制造平等的假象，不愿承认真实的世界是残忍的。  
        直到战争结束我才意识到，没有什么信仰，只是为了自私而战斗，所谓信仰也不过是更大的利益。

D.M  
        我的朋友克拉布死了。有求必应屋里的熊熊大火用最残忍的方式带走了我少年最后的一点稚气。  
        我很疲倦了，可生活并没有停止，父亲被辞了魔法部的公务，整日闲在家里，他们这两年来都老了许多。  
        父母要发愁的事情已经够多了，我不想他们再替我担忧。  
        我越来越回忆起从前，那时候再多的烦恼也不会积攒到痛苦的地步。  
        而从前我总是幻想以后，以为前途光明顺风顺水。

 

P.P  
        父亲不同意我嫁给Malfoy。他说Malfoy虽逃过审讯，但他家为黑魔王所效忠的事魔法界都心知肚明。他不希望在战后的Parkinson家沾染上一点食死徒嫌疑。  
        母亲说我本该有更好的选择，可我告诉她没有其他的选择，这是我唯一的选择，否则我的人生将会痛苦不堪。  
        Draco.Malfoy，长在我手心的肉刺。他年少时傲慢，如今又消沉低迷。可我无法放弃他，我是那样不受控的爱着他，我想到他本该是温暖幸福的，像迎着春风荡秋千，只是牵引着秋千的绳索是我的血管，他每动摇一次，我就感到恐惧阵痛。  
D.M  
        Pansy的整个学生时代都与我为伴，然而除了快乐，我带给她的更多的是不幸  
        我没有去见Pansy，她给我写的信我也没有读。既然决定了要放弃，就不该让自己徒增悲伤  
        我们家做过的错事和罪名不该把她也牵扯进来。况且她也深陷泥潭，想要证明家族的正直立场，与我毁约是最好的方式  
        倘若我们还要继续下去，日后所受的责难也会消磨彼此的爱。我怕她终有一天会后悔  
        而我没什么好后悔的，一切恶果都会付出代价。我的家族已失去名誉，接着会失去地位和财富；我会失去Pansy，接着会失去幸福，仅剩对年少的回忆日渐沉重，压在心头。

P.P  
        凤凰社不会放过我们，他们想要给我们一个罪名，这不是和Malfoy绝交就可以逃过的。  
        我已预料到Draco的颓废，直到我见到他。他的样子不是颓废，只是对我很冷淡。像是陌生人  
        临走之前我说我会一直登门拜访，我们可以重新认识。

D.M  
        没有人能耗得过Parkinson。我假意冷淡也抵不过她虚张声势，她越出现在我眼前，我就越觉得生活本来就该是如此。  
        她假装不是来找我的，整天和我妈妈攀谈，直到我忍不住吼她：“你的人生难道就没有别的事情可做了吗？”  
        可她执意要安排我们两的未来，我也拗不过她。

P.P  
        或许他永远都不知道我是为什么爱他到如此狂热的地步，就让小白鼬为自己的魅力自鸣得意吧。只要这样是开心的我就不在乎其他。  
        他是我的全部，我所做的一切都是为了他，因此更是为了我自己。  
        我们都是幸运的，生活对我们足够宽容，我们没什么可抱怨的。

 

D.M  
        结婚之前我问Pansy，“你有没有相信过什么东西会永恒存在。”  
        她回答：“有啊，你的美貌就是永恒存在的。”  
        我没忍住笑了，她的回答让我一瞬间仿佛又置身在湖底的休息室里，年少的我享受着她天马行空的吹捧，有时候又故意逗我笑一样讲些不修边幅的话  
        我想这世上要是有什么是永恒的，那就是我的Pansy永远都是可爱的。

 

P.P  
        人是会变的，但我不会，这场感情如果会在下一秒终结，那我一定会在上一秒死亡。  
        当年的我是如此笃定，而这份笃定又让我如此绝望。  
        深爱一个人怎么会这样恐怖。  
        我想要即刻得到他，又想要永远得到他。  
        前者只需要想出一种方法，而后者要用永远为期限，想出无数种办法。  
        或许害怕失去的恐惧让我无法安宁，但得到的那一刻，盛大的喜悦将会把它一笔勾销。  
        在这瞬息万变的世界里，我像一位嗜赌的亡命之徒，将所有的希望都寄托在一个人身上。 

D.M  
        人们说我们是一对光彩夺目的年轻人，这一点即使战争也无法掩盖。  
        我们会虔诚的忏悔过去，迎接未来的曙光，阴霾终会散去，没有什么能驱赶生活的希望。  
        太阳在达到最北的目的地之后又驶向南方，但好在它会回来。人生像秋千的运动轨迹，从高处走向低处，又从低处飞往高处，如此反复直到逐渐静止，一切归于沉寂。  
        而在归于沉寂前，我们都会承载着全部的拥有，驶向光明的出口，不论是几十年，还是仅剩再也看不到日出的一夜。

P.P  
        我们的婚礼最终决定在马尔福庄园举行。  
        没了家养小精灵的打理，七月的花园杂草丛生。而在野花丛中，夹杂了一朵不起眼的白色小花，纯净渺小，我将一生都回报给了它。  
        我曾想过如果没有它，我的生活会不会是完全不同的样子。谁也不能给我一个准确的答案，我只知道在无数种平行的可能中，我已经拥有了永恒。

                                                                                       --end--


End file.
